


【独伊】神不在的午夜

by Midoudong



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midoudong/pseuds/Midoudong
Summary: 【关键词点梗车：中世纪 教廷 骑士 十字架】·圣骑士路德×神职者牧师费里·没啥设定就是车，没有逻辑，生理知识为零，不用带脑打卡就上♂·不过虽说是无脑车最后还是补了个蛇足结局，是HE捍卫者最后的倔强
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	【独伊】神不在的午夜

0.

你忠于神明，而我忠于你。

1.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

国王陛下的亲骑队在讨伐邻国的战役中大获全胜，率军出征的骑士长被加封为圣骑士殿下。消息没多久就传遍了王都内外，就连远处附属封国的小城镇上都开起了庆典。家家户户张灯结彩，男人们的酒会上，女人们的闲聊间，就连孩子们打打闹闹的游戏里都是这位圣骑士殿下的光辉事迹。挥舞着小木棍当作长剑的男孩们模仿着想象中他的模样，日夜趴在城门上盼望着这位传说中的骑士大人，路德维希·贝什米特殿下的归来。

原因无他，这位英勇无双得令敌军闻风丧胆的圣骑士正是出身于这座小小封城。身为王族外戚的骑士殿下是这片封地领主家的小儿子，还有一位继承爵位封号的兄长。虽然父母早亡，但在兄长的教育下，路德维希·贝什米特自幼便展现出了非凡的天赋，精于兵法，善于骑术。因此在13岁那年被选召为国王陛下的亲骑队成员，离开小城前往了王都，从此便是传说连连。

虽然时间可贵，在战争的间隙他还是会时不时回到家乡的小城里，这次当然也不例外。

加封仪式已经过去了两周多，城门外天天都聚集着等待的人群。但他们不知道的是，本来需要一周多时间的路程早已被快马加鞭地缩减到三天里，而他们期盼已久的骑士殿下也早已回到了这片土地——只不过，是在城郊的教堂外。

午夜时分，城里早已一片宁静祥和，隔着一段距离，树林里更是幽深静谧，月光落在所有沉睡的梦境上。没有人知道这对恋人相拥在神圣的教堂前，久违地为彼此落下无数个重逢之吻。

无人知晓，路德维希·贝什米特频频回乡的理由，除了亲人兄嫂之外，还有他秘密而又深爱的恋人——费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯，这位从小和他一直长大的竹马，有着柔软的棕发和笑着的眼。但他们的恋情又注定是秘不可宣的，除了世人难容的性别之外，还因为这位竹马的身份不是其他，正是他们这座小城教堂的神职者，是身着纯白无垢圣服的牧师。

教会孤儿院出身的瓦尔加斯兄弟俩成人后自然而然便加入了教会工作，而费里西安诺更是因为备受青睐而成为了年轻的牧师。但他们的恋情早在更久之前便有了萌芽的兆头，少年隐秘的心事藏了又藏，最后却还是被别离逼得无路可退。避开了清晨城门前送行的浩荡人群，唯有教堂前的夜空见证了两个少年稚嫩的誓言，还有别离前的第一个吻。

他说过会等他回来，而他也做到了。

从此挥剑策马，战无不胜，只为教堂星月下，那个等待自己的人。

2.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“唔路德、等、等一下……”被接连几个深吻吻得气喘吁吁，费里西安诺却还是努力推开了依旧想要俯下身来的恋人，“至、至少，不要在教堂前……”

就像之前那么多次邀约一样，他握紧了男人的掌心，路德维希也会意地回握，两人沉默着绕过教堂，来到了一旁的小木屋。

这是三年前路德维希送给费里西安诺的成人礼，而今是这对午夜情人秘密的家。

“唔……哇啊！”

刚一进屋费里西安诺就被不容分说地按在了门上，木制门板发出脆弱的吱呀声，但两位主人都已无心去管。他们变换着角度彼此追逐着对方的唇舌，时隔三个多月没见，一切都是如此令人思念，路德维希驾轻就熟地解开圣服上繁复的纽扣，在渐渐露出的每一寸肌肤上烙下自己的痕迹。

禁欲了许久的身体根本经不起撩拨，路德维希只是随意逗弄了几下，便察觉到费里西安诺下身勃起的欲望。他含着对方胸前殷红的豆点，另一只手探进裤子里轻而易举地握住了渐渐变硬的小家伙。

费里西安诺也热情地回吻着恋人，一边扒下对方的衣服一边抚摸着眼前这个熟悉身体上的每一道线条，突然，他的指尖察觉到了一片陌生的触感。

“这些伤是……？”

黑暗里看不清具体情况，但凭这些年的经验费里西安诺知道这些触感意味着什么，几道长条痕迹从胸前零散横亘到侧腰，是别离的这几个月里新增的伤疤。

路德维希并不想让费里西安诺察觉到这些，下意识便加快了撸动的速度，小牧师浑身颤抖着撑不住这突如其来的快感，只能整个人倚靠在他身上，没多久便缴械投降。高潮后的大脑一片迷迷糊糊，直到被抱到床上他才再次反应过来，挣扎着要起身看看刚才的伤痕。

“路德维希！”他执意要坐起来，压倒了试图糊弄过去的骑士殿下，“给我好好看看……”

借着月光他终于看清了那些伤痕，似乎是刚刚愈合没多久，还带着些许红肿。

“其实真的没有什么，费里，那是战场，而且我已经赢了。”

但小牧师的眼底却依旧泛起了水意，他一直知道路德维希在远方面对的是什么，可是他无能为力，只能日复一日跪在教堂神像前，向主祈祷，为他祝福。

他跪趴在路德维希身上，近乎虔诚地亲吻每一道伤痕，柔软的舌尖像是怕刺痛对方，极尽轻柔地扫过每一道凹凸不平的痕迹。从胸前最大的那一道剑伤一路向下，最后在路德维希意外的目光下，吻上了勃起的性器顶端。

这不是费里西安诺第一次为路德维希口交，但却是第一次如此温柔而心疼地，眼角还含着水光。他用舌尖逗弄着每一道青筋与沟壑，自上而下吞吐着硕大的头部，用柔软的掌心搓揉下端愈发硬挺的囊袋。

尽管身体已经记住了路德维希傲人的尺寸，但直面这样的巨物还是让费里西安诺紧张又隐隐期待。明明自己舔弄的是恋人的欲望，他却感觉到自己下身也不由自主地再次坚挺起来。这让他有点羞耻地试图夹紧双腿，但还是被路德维希发现了。男人抬腿用膝盖顶住了他勃起的性器，还隔着麻布长裤一下一下磨蹭着，费里西安诺没两下就软了腰，喘息里混进了低低的呻吟。

另一边，分身被包裹在温暖的口腔里，最敏感的龟头还被迎入狭窄娇嫩的喉咙深处，费里西安诺的口技谈不上多好，但足够让路德维希的理智几近崩溃。更何况月光下恋人发亮的棕发在自己胯间上下摆动的淫乱模样更是对视觉的强烈刺激，路德维希差点就要交待在这折磨人的快感里。

但他还是忍住了冲动，他不希望费里西安诺为了这些伤痕耿耿于怀，更不希望他们的情事被加上任何弥补或是悲悯的因素。他只想看见对方笑着的模样，即使是哭，也只能是在自己身下意乱情迷地流泪。扶起费里西安诺，在对方不解的眼神里，他低沉的嗓音继续道：

“那么现在，让我自己来领取胜利的嘉奖吧。”

路德维希说着直起身来，顺势推倒了想要继续努力侍奉的费里西安诺，将对方固定成自己想要的姿势。

双腿被大大拉开后推至胸前，这样的姿势让费里西安诺全身上下被一览无余，他害羞地想要努力合起腿，却被进一步摆弄成了更加羞耻的姿势。与勤于锻炼的骑士不同，小牧师常年被长袍覆盖的身体白皙又匀称，最近贪吃甜食的小肚子有着松软的手感。路德维希的双手从腰间一路摩挲到小腹，习武练剑的指间厚茧划过的所有地方都带来了战栗的快感。他稍微用力搓揉着恋人的小肚子，俯下身去在对方耳边笑道：“趁我不在的时候又吃了多少甜食，费里西安诺，而且我猜你也没继续锻炼吧。”

被戳中的小牧师心虚地抖了抖呆毛，主动伸出手环绕上对方的脖子：“Ve，我错了队长……”他拨下路德维希梳得板正的前发，散下刘海的恋人显得比平时更加年轻而英俊，与平日里被人歌颂的贝什米特骑士殿下不同，这是只属于他的，有着温柔的吻的路德维希·贝什米特。

费里西安诺愈发心动地加深了这个吻，但他不知道的是，对路德维希来说又何尝不是如此。

城镇里无人不知的瓦尔加斯牧师，会陪着唱诗班的孩子们一遍又一遍歌唱上帝的赞歌，也会在教堂的祷告室里聆听一切忏悔与祈祷。路德维希曾经见过费里西安诺做礼拜的模样，身穿一袭纯白圣服，亮红色披肩上镶嵌着烫金滚边，他全身被琉璃彩窗深深浅浅的色块笼罩着，合眼吻向十字架的神情圣洁又高贵。

又有谁会知道他禁欲长袍下是一身狼藉的吻痕，礼拜结束后的夜里沉溺在情欲的漩涡中。就像现在被压在床上的淫乱模样，下身被握紧搓弄时发出了快乐又痛苦的哭叫声。

经过无数个夜晚的调教，本不应该用于情事的后穴早已习惯了这些开拓与入侵，甚至还会在情动时主动分泌出润滑的肠液。虽然之前的前戏已经能够插入两根手指，但这次毕竟还是久别重逢，怕自己的冲动伤到对方，路德维希仔细地一寸寸揉按穴壁开发着熟悉的甬道。费里西安诺听见自己下身传来咕啾的水声，害羞得从颊边红到耳根。他能够清楚地感觉到恋人的手指是如何极尽温柔地按压在自己的身体里，时不时还在敏感的凸起上缓慢打圈。

但此时此刻这些温柔又是如此折磨，他不能否认自己正期待着更加粗暴的对待，就像是以前无数个午夜狂欢那样，被身上的男人不容分说地贯穿，感受滚烫的欲望将自己的身体开拓成对方的形状后反复抽插，直到他浑身酸软得再也无法动弹。

“路德，可以了…”费里西安诺伸手握住对方的勃起，发现似乎变得更大了，他用拇指搓了一下铃口，感觉到手中的巨物狠狠跳动了一下，“求求你…进来……啊啊啊——”

路德维希再也按捺不住欲望，对准了穴口侵犯进去，被精油和爱液润滑过的后穴略显吃力地吞下熟悉的凶器，狭窄脆弱的穴壁被一寸寸拓开，深处的敏感点发着痒，期待着像从前那样毫不留情的疼爱。

果然路德维希没有让费里西安诺失望，他早已熟悉这具身体的每一个细节，缓缓插进的肉棒前端恰好抵住了那一点凸起，他轻轻摆腰撞击着那里，费里西安诺便不由自主地化成了一滩。

“啊、啊、哈啊…路德……那里……好舒服……不要，嗯！”

“唔嗯、费里，是这里吗？”

他故意加大了力度冲击着对方脆弱的腺体，每一次抽插中性器都被送得更加深入。费里西安诺的身体和他如此契合，他柔软的双腿缠绕在自己腰间，主动抬臀迎合着每一次的抽送，又在离开时收紧了不让自己抽离。

午夜的树林里四下阒静，唯有他们的小屋里传出了让人脸红心跳的情爱声。路德维希开始顺应冲动深深浅浅地律动起来，让费里西安诺被这些激烈的动作刺激得拔高了声音。平日里唱诗念祷词的清亮嗓音在这时却甜腻得不成体统，路德维希吻住对方的双唇，试图看看这唇舌里究竟还藏了多少甜蜜。

费里西安诺向来如此坦率而直白，面对快感时也是如此，他努力拱腰扭胯让对方的每一次入侵更加深入，被操弄得意乱情迷只会反复呼唤恋人的名字。但他也依旧惦记着恋人身上的伤痕，下意识地凑上前去，顺着之前的吻继续细细舔舐每一道痕迹，小心翼翼，又情色无比。

“可恶、费里…”

路德维希喘着气又一个挺身将自己埋进了深处，柔嫩的穴心热情地吸吮着硕大的龟头，绞紧了的穴壁用力包裹肉棒上所有的敏感点，他终于忍不住射了出来。

喷涌而出的精华尽数打在火热的内壁上，路德维希手里的动作一紧，费里西安诺也被刺激得颤抖着射了出来。两人气喘吁吁地拥吻了片刻，直到路德维希突然反应过来——他居然比费里西安诺先射了，虽然这也是因为在此之前经历了一番费里西安诺的唇舌撩拨，但无论如何这还是让路德维希感到了一丝挫败。看着怀里恋人憋不住的偷笑，他羞恼地在对方耳边咬着牙落下威胁：

“还没结束呢，费里西安诺。”

3.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

被转过身后压在床上，费里西安诺只能被迫跪伏着，酸软的腰肢被高高抬起，而身体里射了一次的凶器隐隐约约又有了抬头的架势，正抵在要命的那一点上慢条斯理地研磨着。他眼角流出了更多的泪水，却分不清是因为太过强烈的快感还是对这个姿势的不安。月光洒在床头，他抬起头来，正好看见了窗外教堂屋顶十字架闪过的光芒。

像是被那光芒刺到了，费里西安诺猛地向后一退，却正好让路德维希进得更深，敏感点被狠狠地擦过，身体更深处被不容分说地拓成新的形状。他浑身颤抖着呜咽了一声，听见身后路德维希也因为这突如其来的举动粗喘起来。

“费里…放松一点，别夹这么紧……”

“呜哇！啊啊啊……不要…嗯……”他努力试着放松一点，却徒劳地发现路德维希在身体里变得更加蓄势待发，刚才卸下攻势的分身又渐渐粗硬起来，绷紧了的后穴里能感受到其上的每一条血脉的偾张。他侧身动了动，发现能够舒缓一下酸胀感，便食髓知味地扭起腰来。不知不觉快感涌上，他主动抬臀让后穴吞吐着火热的凶器：“嗯啊、那里…嗯……”

“唔、哈啊…你这家伙…”路德维希简直快被眼前这笨蛋的无心之举逼得理智尽失：“费里，费里西…”他握紧了恋人柔软的腰间，稍稍抽出一点后重重冲撞进去，感觉到包裹着分身的火热后穴被刺激得抽搐起来。他没有理会费里西安诺绷不住的尖叫声，狠狠地抽插起来，先前射在里面的精液让这次的动作更加顺畅。背入的姿势能让他好好看清楚自己胯下的性器是如何贯穿这具纤细完美的身体，费里西安诺狭小的穴口早已是一片被疼爱过的红肿，白浊稠液还来不及淌出就又被顶弄进去，过于激烈的动作甚至将这些爱液击出了泡沫。费里西安诺几乎已经说不出话，小屋里一时只有咕啾咕啾的水声伴着肉体的拍打声响个不停。

“呜啊！路德！慢、慢一……”

路德维希却坏心眼地没有理会恋人的求饶，费里西安诺感觉到身体里肆虐的凶器时不时停下来转动一周，每次都抵着最敏感的那一点。与此同时路德维希还伸手握住了费里西安诺的分身，射过两次的小家伙原本萎靡地垂落着，正因为新的快感而渐渐勃起。路德维希剥开那一小截可爱的包皮，用指甲轻轻抓挠红肿的龟头，时不时还用力按压着铃口不让它吐露出更多精华。

每次抬腰只会让后穴里的欲望进的更深，想要躲开却又将前面的弱点进一步送到对方的掌心里。费里西安诺被这前后夹击的快感逼得无路可退，本就发达的泪腺这下更是哭得停不下来，连喘息都带着抽噎：“我不要、不要这样…呜呜哇、啊嗯…”他反手握住路德维希扣在自己腰间的左手，“路德，我想看着你的脸……哇什么、啊！啊啊啊啊——”

路德维希心疼地搂紧了爱撒娇的恋人，一时冲动下直接将对方翻坐起来，却忘了这样的动作让自己的欲望狠狠蹂躏过小穴里的所有敏感点，而早已失去气力的费里西安诺直接瘫在了他的身上，随着重心将肉棒吞入到了前所未有的深度。

所有的尖叫与呻吟哽在了喉头，费里西安诺几乎以为自己会就这么晕过去。短短几秒的失神仿佛过了许久，他才发现自己瘫软在路德维希身上，刚刚勃起的性器被一下子插射了，精华飞溅在两人早已一片狼藉的腰腹间，却只是清浅的粘液。红肿的铃口正颤抖着滴落更多透明的液体，路德维希轻轻捏捏软下去的可爱小球，显然今晚激烈的情事已将小小囊袋里的储存全部榨空。费里西安诺随着他的动作低低呻吟着，做不出更多的反应。

“太过分了…路德呜……”

“唔，抱歉…”事实上路德维希这边也不好受，费里西安诺高潮后的身体太过美好，紧致火热的后穴紧紧吸附在最敏感的神经上，仿佛无数张小嘴同时吮吸着肉棒上的每一条青筋，深处还随着高潮时的痉挛一抽一吸地吸绞着粗壮的龟头。更别提眼前恋人浑身吻痕任由摆弄的情欲模样，路德维希不得不承认，有时候在床上他总会有些控制不住的念头，平日里引以为豪的自制力节节败退，甚至是，有了那么一点加虐的想法。

“对不起了费里西安诺，”他揽住怀里可怜又可爱的小牧师，在恋人耳边落下许许多多温柔的轻吻，“接下来几天我会安排人处理好教会的事情的，你想吃什么？焗意面？烤蛋糕？这次我还带了邻国的一种叫“草莓”的水果，很甜，你会喜欢的。”

但与这些温柔闲聊全然不符的却是他下身愈发不客气的动作，落在耳边的吻也渐渐转到了费里西安诺发间，他轻而易举地找到了那一簇神秘却又脆弱的卷发，含住后用唇齿研磨转动。

费里西安诺羞愤又无力地咬在了对方的肩膀上，只在斑驳的吻痕间留下了一圈浅浅的牙印。快感如电流敲打在早已疲倦的神经上，却依旧点燃了不可思议的热情。

“你上次，啊，也是呜，这么说的。”他可怜兮兮地指控着：“凭什么每次…呜嗯…都是、我…啊！！”

“因为你太缺乏锻炼了，瓦尔加斯牧师。”骑士低笑着看小牧师愤愤不平地抚摸着自己精壮的肌肉，他环抱着对方的手一寸寸下滑，最后紧紧扣在了挺翘浑圆的屁股上，那里的触感柔软得不可思议，只要轻轻用力就能随意搓揉变形。他玩弄着掌心里的两团臀肉，再一次挺腰戳刺起来，满意地听见对方一声声拔高了呻吟。

“所以，我来帮你锻炼一下。”

费里西安诺简直快要崩溃了，骑士的体力可怕得像个无底洞，这就是为什么每次上床前他一定会为对方先用手或是嘴释放一次，谁知道今天还是失策了，以至于现在只能用自己的后穴承担下所有爱的重负。

不过路德维希也心知恋人贫弱的体力经不起更多折腾，没再去刺激其他的敏感带，只是帮助对方上上下下地运动起来。被彻底打开的身体柔软又顺从地接受了一切入侵，含不住的肠液混着精华终于顺着动作流淌下来，在腿根留下黏腻的水渍。

“啊啊！！嗯…我不、不行了……”

“费里，费里西安诺，我爱你。”

疲倦与快感在意识里反复交织，费里西安诺带着哭腔的喘息越拉越长，最后只能无力地把头靠在了恋人宽厚的肩上。路德维希侧过头去，发现费里西安诺已经被刺激得昏睡过去，他怜爱地吻吻对方哭红的眼角，谁能想到这么天真无辜的睡脸在半分钟之前还是淫靡的模样呢。

他又挺身狠狠地抽插了几次之后，终于喘着粗气释放在柔嫩的穴心里。身体深处再一次被滚烫浇灌，费里西安诺嘤咛了两声，却还是没有醒来，只有分身滴落出今夜最后的爱液。

路德维希抱起恋人向准备好的洗浴木桶走去，看着对方浑身吻痕和牙印，良心发现地有了几分愧疚。按照费里西安诺的体力，大概这次也会在床上瘫个两三天了吧，必须得准备好他爱吃的料理和点心，还有想办法把教会那边糊弄过去。

虽然等到白昼，他们又将是客气又疏离的骑士与牧师，永远隔着追随的人群。但有什么关系呢，他们还有与白昼同样漫长的黑夜。即便白日征战千里，午夜他依旧会一再回到这里——回到他的忠诚、他的信仰、他的所爱之地。

因为他是骑士，而他从未忘记过自己的誓言：

“我发誓将对所爱至死不渝。”*

4.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

很久很久之前有这么一个传说。

有一位小小公国出身的骑士，率军出征战无不胜，剑指之处所向披靡，被提拔为王都亲骑队队长后又被册封为史上最年轻的圣骑士殿下，并在25岁那年被膝下无子的国王收为义子，随后两年加冕为新一任的国王陛下。

而在后世众说纷纭的一点是，这位英明神武的国王陛下却终身没有娶妻，而是和上一任国王一样收养了一位乡野出身的男孩，并将他培养成了同样出色的继任者。从此便成为了王国君主的传统，实现了几个世纪的和平稳定。

除此之外，同样为后世称道的是当时还有一位与之并肩的主教大人，辅佐着国王陛下打理宗教事务。乡野小教堂牧师出身的主教大人清正圣洁，以悲悯与慈爱传神谕于人间，在跟随骑士来到王都之后主持了数次盛大仪式，给予无数迷途羔羊信仰与方向。

在主教的祝福与国王的治理下，这座遥远历史上的王国不仅国内和平稳定，还与邻国建立了友好关系，如北辰星拱，国泰民安。

没有人知道在这些传说之前，还有这么两个男孩。从少年到青年执手并肩，在教堂前的森林里许下无数坚不可摧的誓言。

而星月照耀一切，铭记一切，并祝福一切。

——即便是神不在的午夜。

Fin.

*骑士宣言，出自《亚瑟王和他的骑士们》：

“我发誓善待弱者

我发誓勇敢地对抗强暴

我发誓抗击一切错误

我发誓为手无寸铁的人战斗

我发誓帮助任何向我求助的人

我发誓不伤害任何妇人

我发誓帮助我的兄弟骑士

我发誓真诚地对待我的朋友

我发誓将对所爱至死不渝”


End file.
